


Lost and Found

by Wolfsign



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A MAD DAD, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Starjun is Awkward, But nobody else does either, Cannibalistic Tendancies, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Komatsu, I swear, Ichiryuu is a dad, Komatsu is the only human, Midora is low-key thirsty for Komatsu, Multi, NO ONE WANTS YOU DROOLING ALL UP IN THEIR BUSINESS, Panic Attacks, Rin deserves to be happy, SERIOUSLY GET OUT OF HERE TOMMY, Stockholm Syndrome, The Kings don't know how to deal with their feelings, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tommyrod is gross, mythical AU, only slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsign/pseuds/Wolfsign
Summary: When Komatsu is kidnapped- it's up to the Kings and friends to find the only person who had ever brought them together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm new to this site- well, not specifically new, but this is the first account I've ever made on here- and this is my first story for any fandom. I hope you all like my story; which is inspired, heavily, from Semianonymity and their Toriko stories (specifically their Werewolves series) ; you should totally check them out if you haven't already, their writing style is superb and rich. But, anyway, I suppose this is a more self indulgent thing- there was a serious lack of Brunch/Komatsu fanfic and I had to fix that. Even if they aren't the main couple, I have plans for them in future stories! But, enough of me yammering: sit back and I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism is always excepted!

The air was mottled with the scent of blood and pine. Nothing new of course- not when this was the Four King’s forest- but, the tang was a little too human and too _familiar_.  
Toriko found himself in a whirlwind of panic and frustration. Why hadn’t he decided to look sooner? Why had he waited ‘til the last second? Why didn’t he _listen_ to his gut?  
Because you _thought_. You listened to your head instead of your instincts like a human. Now you’re in this shit-fest of not knowing where your partner was. Toriko growled, his knife-sharp canines bearing and breaking the thin skin of his bottom lip.  
A calm wind blew through the pines, rustling dry pine needles and moving lazy clouds. The moon revealed itself: bright and almost full. It cast soft silver shadows against the trees and Toriko who trembled; not with fear- well, not completely- but, of a deep anger the burned the very marrow of his bones.  
He began to scent the air while wondering: _should I call someone? Coco? Sunny? Zebra? Which one would find him the fastest? Coco had his eyes- his fortune telling- but, there was a limit to his magic. A genie tired out quickly if forced to use too much of their magic. Sunny could use his touch- follow the heat of blood, or the pattern of footprints- but, a vampire’s touch was just as limited if there wasn’t anything left to track. Zebra could use his sound magic to find Komatsu; but—but—_  
He let out a howl of frustration. There were too many cons to his solutions. If Komatsu was here, he’d be able to think straight. If Komatsu was here, he wouldn’t feel so damn lost. If Komatsu was here… if Komatsu was here…  
But, Komatsu wasn’t here.  
Realization settled into Toriko’s stomach like a rock. He couldn’t pick up his scent: the countless spices that bathed Komatsu in their sharp and rich tang- that had ingrained themselves in the cracks and creases of the pads of his fingers; his body wash and shampoo that smelled of cleanliness and familiarity. It was all missing. Instead the stench of fear and blood permeated the spot; refusing to move with the breeze.  
Toriko felt a blow of utter defeat and sank to his knees. “Damn,” he whispered, almost not hearing himself. “Damn.” His fist weakly hit the pine covered ground. “Damn, damn, damn—” progressively, the blows began to grow, until the ground trembled. “Damn! Damn! Damn!” A fist sized crater was forced into the ground, his punches getting stronger and faster until he thought he would break his knuckles. “ _Damn it all!_ ”  
He finally came to a stop, heaving as he pulled his bloodied fist from the small crater. He glared at the blood and watched it slowly slip down the back of his hand in thin lines.  
The forest had fell deafly silent. His skin began to prickle with the promise of transformation. He shook his head, feeling his nose retract from an almost snout, and began to dig for his phone.  
It was barely the size of his palm and almost too small for Toriko to type on it; but, Komatsu had gotten it for him. He had scrounged up enough money (between bills and groceries to feed Coco, Sunny, Zebra, and him) to buy each of them phones, with custom phone cases that corresponded to each of their colors- Toriko would be damned if he broke or lost the thing.  
The dial rang once… twice…  
“Hello?” A smooth voice answered.  
“Coco!” Toriko began to scramble for words. “I need your help- all of your guy's help- I can’t find him! The scent stops here! It doesn’t shift! Not even—”  
“Toriko,” Coco said, a hint of confusion in his tone. “Who can’t you find?” Toriko heard Coco take a sharp breath, as though he was realizing something. “Where’s Komatsu?”  
“I-I don’t know.”  
There was a tense pause. “Where are you?”  
“In the woods- by that rock Komatsu likes to sit on when we come out here to eat- you know the one that makes him feel taller so he can talk to us easier? And that tree that Brunch electrocuted when we first met him?” Toriko felt hysterical, which made him feel even more panicked because he was never like this- he was never stressed like this; not even when he faced outliers that got too close to their territory. Komatsu was always with him- maybe not in body but, in spirit. Now he wasn’t anywhere. Now—  
“Toriko, calm down. We’ll be right there.”  
Toriko took a deep breath. “Alright. OK.”  
The receiver went dead and he shoved the phone back into his pocket. They’d be here soon. He sighed, suddenly exhausted, and sat crisscrossed. He buried his face in his hands, the shift of transformation prickled under his skin again.  
He should have known better.  
_“Toriko-san! I’m going for a walk!” Komatsu had said, a cheery smile on his face._  
_It was only him and Toriko, the others doing what they did at 11 p.m._  
_Toriko waved and grinned with a chicken bone poking from between his teeth. “Alright, I’ll be with you in a bit.”_  
_Komatsu beamed as he always did and waltzed out the door in his soft pink jacket and hiking boots._  
11:45. That’s when he left. And it had been at 11: 55 when Toriko had decided to follow him out, only to be attacked by the raw sting of iron.  
Now, it was 12:37 and Toriko continued to whimper softly; lost, scared, and angry. Even when the other three Kings showed up, the whimpering continued.  
“You damn mutt!” Zebra bellowed, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. “Where’s the kid?”  
“I don’t know.” He replied, numb and confused.  
“ _You don’t know?_ How ‘bout I throttle ya’? Maybe _then_ you’ll remember!” The right side of Zebra’s mouth began to tear, unveiling sharp teeth; a hiss of breath whistling through them. Toriko didn’t move.  
“Zebra. Enough.” Coco warned. Zebra growled at him- low, rumbling, like a tiger’s.  
“Quit being unbeautiful.” Sunny quipped. His brows where scrunched together, arching in anger, and Toriko couldn’t miss the slight glint of his fangs in his sneer. “We need to find ‘Matsu.” Almost invisible strands caught the glint of moonlight as Sunny’s hair flitted across the ground, searching for anything that was Komatsu.  
“You’re not going to find anything,” Toriko muttered. “Not anything solid like footprints of blood at least.” Sunny threw him a glare, watching as Toriko scented the air. “The scent doesn’t go anywhere. Even with the steady breeze.”  
“Whatever.” Sunny continued to use his sensors.  
“But, why?” Coco asked. The suddenness of it catching the others off guard. “Why would someone take Komatsu?” He was running his gaze along the expanse of the area. “Our markings are clear all over this forest- and the town for that matter- not to mention Zebra’s magic is surrounding this place.” He squinted at a particular patch of grass. “Who’s strong enough to not set that off and kidnap Komatsu and barely leave a trace?” He was more asking himself that. But, it still left the others with questions of their own.  
“Who gives a shit _why_ ,” Zebra was cracking his knuckles. “Let’s just find that bastard and slam his face in.”  
“Idiot!” Sunny exclaimed. His usual pristine persona was thrown out the window as the stress of the situation settled on him. “We need to know why and how they took ‘Matsu! So we can prepare ourselves ahead next time!”  
“Do you see anything, Coco?” Toriko asked, ignoring the other two, anxiety running through his veins.  
Coco squinted, his eyes narrowed until, in a sudden rush, he said: “a magic wielder.”  
“What?”  
“It was a sorcerer- or at least someone in control of magic- specifically fire magic.”  
“Fire?” Sunny echoed.  
“What about the Tengu bastard?” Zebra rumbled.  
“He uses electricity, idiot!”  
“Livebearer?” Toriko offered. He couldn’t really remember what type of magic he used, but he knew he used it despite not being a sorcerer. A Redcap if he remembered right.  
“No, he used more illusion and dark magic.” Coco replied. “This is hot, not felt by normal touch, or Sunny’s sensors it seems.”  
“What about those hunter bastards?” Zebra’s teeth were gnashing together at the thought of them.  
“No, no,” Coco sighed. “Teppei and Yosaku are both Jinns. They use a more natural magic. Theirs is a green magic, this is more…” He mulled for a minute, before deciding. “Blue.”  
Torikos’ hackles raised, a rumbling growl growing deep in his chest. The only person that he had ever seen with magic like that was—  
“Starjun.” He snarled.  
Coco’s eyes flared for a moment. “Starjun? He’s part of the Gourmet Corps right?”  
Toriko nodded. “ _He’s_ strong enough to go through Zebra’s Sound Barrier without sounding off the alarms.”  
“Cocky bastard.” Zebra snapped. “Thinkin’ he could just go through my barrier like nothin’. I’ll crush him!”  
Toriko winced at the sheer volume of Zebra’s voice. His banshee side amplified with sorcerer’s blood.  
“Well,” Sunny began. “Let’s go get ‘Matsu!”  
Toriko and Coco nodded, Zebra growled in agreement. They’d get to Komatsu back no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommyrod is a creepy bastard and he only gets worse.

                Komatsu pressed himself into the wall of the cave, hoping he’d melt into it. He shivered as the wound on his stomach throbbed with pain. The bleeding had stopped a few moments after Starjun had left, but the pain was still fresh.

                He remembered going on one of his nightly walks, enjoying the crisp air when a clawed hand had dove into his stomach. A sharp order and a whimper, then a burning warmth wrapping around him as darkness swallowed him up. Then he woke up here; the only light being torches filled with purple crystals.

                _This has to be a dream._ He panicked. _A nightmare- something-_ anything- _this can’t be real._  

                He hadn’t realized his eyes were screwed shut until the tang of warm breath came in a round of chortling againt his cheeks. Komatsu snapped his eyes open, a dreadful feeling flooded his chest. The man- Tommyrod, he reminded himself, peered at him with unblinking, wide eyes and a smile filled with gleaming fangs. “I remember you,” he giggled. “You’re the human that was with Toriko in Ice Hell.” Komatsu trembled, little wheezes slipped through his clenched teeth. “How is he by the way, human?”

                 His heart was beginning to hurt. His limbs felt numb and his head spun with panic. _Toriko. Toriko._ Toriko _._

                Tommyrod let out an ear-piercing laugh, throwing his head back in delight. There was a bulging in his throat and he snapped his teeth together, his shoulders shaking. “Are you _scared_?” Thin, jointed legs flicked out of the corner of his red lips. He shoved his face into the junction between Komatsu’s neck and shoulder. “It _smells_ like you’re scared.”

                “T-T-T-” Komatsu choked, his skin prickling. It felt like Tommyrod was breathing through his _skin_ with the way his breath fluttered across Komatsu’s flesh.

                “What was that? Are you trying to say something?”

                He felt sharp fangs nick at his flesh.

                “Come on- you were so _close_ —”

                “Tommyrod.” The voice stated; it was smooth, even with a calmness Komatsu unconsciously clung to. “Leave him be.”

                Komatsu felt the frown twist onto Tommyrod’s face. “How nice to see you too, Starjun.”

                “ _Tommyrod_.”

                He huffed and moved away, but not before digging a finger into Komatsu’s wound and shoving him into the wall. Komatsu yelped, trembling as he held onto the, once again, bleeding wound. Starjun growled, spinning to snap, with sharpened fangs, at Tommyrod, but he was already gone, chortle echoing down the hall.

                Komatsu was shaking, his breath coming out in short, quick wheezes of air. His stomach throbbed and tears were beginning to stream down his face. He wanted Toriko. He wanted his Kings. He wanted to see everyone. He wanted to go _home_.

                Starjun watched as he began to curl in on himself, unsure of what to do. He awkwardly looked down at the soup he had in his hand, swirling the brown broth lightly as the wheezing grew sharper and louder. “I…” He hesitated, taking a step closer. “I brought you some soup.” He grimaced as the chief remained curled in a ball. He knelt down, setting the bowl aside. He shifted closer, his skin prickled at the whimpers, his teeth ached with the sense of the hunt. He shook his head. _Not prey. Not prey._

                Komatsu tensed at the hand that was placed on his back, it began to rub against his spine; with a little too much pressure. “There, there,” Starjun soothed. Komatsu could feel the awkwardness radiating from him. But, it still served to calm him a down a smidge. “I need to look at your wound. I apologize for Wood’s mistreatment.”

                “What was he?” Komatsu choked. “What are _you_? What are all of you?”

                Starjun remained quiet and coxed Komatsu’s arms up, gently forcing his spine straight as he looked at his belly. He stiffened as the flood of iron that slammed his nose. The cut- a _gash_ really- spanned from the bottom of his rib to the corner of his navel. Another grimace crossed Starjun’s face; he was so tiny- the wound looked so wide, like it was trying to eat the chief up in red. “It’s going to need stitches.” He murmured.

                “I want to go home.” Komatsu wept, his bottom lip trembled.

                Starjun paused, a forlorn look crossing his face. “I can’t do that.”

                “Why? Why am I here?” Komatsu sobbed, a bubble of desperation and fear build in his chest.

                Starjun tensed, his eyebrows drawing slightly together. His lips tightened into a thin line. “You’ll find out,” he pushed the bowl towards the chief. “We aren’t going to eat you.” _Well, maybe Boss._ He swallowed those words down.

                Komatsu shivered and continued to sob.

                “Eat. I’ll go get some supplies for your wound.” He stood up, starting towards the mouth of the cave, cautious in his steps.

                Komatsu watched as Starjun stalked into the darkness of the cave. He sniffled, feeling exhausted, a dull throb resounded through his entire being. He looked down at the soup, then back at the wall. He closed his eyes. He wanted to go home. The bright smiles of the Kings flashed in his mind and he felt another wave of tears sting at the back of his eyes.

                _I want to go home._ The thought kept repeating itself over and over again. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagining his Kings. Zebra and his brashness, Sunny and his unrivaled beauty, Coco and his gentleness, and Toriko and his unending enthusiasm. A smile curled at his lips. _I hope they’re doing fine without me._

                A realization hit him. A dumb realization. He’d miss the cooking date with Brunch and Livebearer tomorrow. He sniffled again, guilt striking his heart. They were supposed to cook at his home. They were supposed to make fall foods. The tears began to drip down his nose again.

                _Am I even going to make it home?_ His eyes flew open. _Am I going to die here?_ He scowled crushing those thought, despite the spike in his breath. _No. I’m going to make it back. I have to make it back. For everyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I just wanted to drop in and say that the rating might go up in later chapters, but I'll change it when it gets there and add in the trigger warnings in the notes/tags just to be sure. Have a great whatever time of day it is for you all! Also, yes the formatting changed because I'm finally figuring this shit out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a real mess without Komatsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry about not posting in bit! School just started and life decided to nip me in the ass, so I got a bit wrapped up with that! Thank you guys so much for the comments- they really helped me get motivated for this work! Hope you all enjoy the newest chapter! Also, P.S: let's just go with them not knowing where the Gourmet Corp is, alright? Ok! Let's get on with it!

Coco’s eyebrow twitched.

                “What’dya mean he’s _gone_?” Brunch screamed. He had dropped the bag he had been holding, mouth agape and eyes wide. “Who took him? _Why didn’t ya bastards do something?_ ”

                Coco winced at Toriko’s low whimper. “Brunch, please, calm down.”

                “How am I supposed to calm down when Komatsu is gone?” Brunch bared his teeth, fangs gleaming a pearly white.

                “We’re all worried about Komatsu, trust me. We’ve already called Teppei and Yosaku to see if they have any idea where they might have taken him.”

                “That doesn’t mean a damn thing to me, Coco!” He turned his attention to the other Kings, fingertips crackling with lightening. “Which one of ya bastards fucked up?”

                “ _Excuse me?_ ” Suni exclaimed. His fangs where poking into his bottom lip as he hissed. “You think we _wouldn’t_ have done something if we _could_?”

                “Nah, I’m just saying,” Brunch toward over Sunny, his back bulging. “That you guys are shit protectors.”

                “What was that, Tengu bastard?” Zebra bellowed. “Do you want to get snapped in half?”

                “I’d like to see ya try!”

                “ _Enough!_ ” Coco snapped. “Fighting is going to get us nowhere.”

                “Whatever.” Brunch spit. “I’m going to go find Komatsu while you guys stay here and mope.” He flashed a toothy grin. “Maybe he’ll ditch you guys for me after I save him.”

                “I’ll kill you!” Zebra swiped at him. Brunch jumped back, scowl back on his face.

                “Brunch why don’t you work with us?”

                “ _What_? Coco, that is the most unbeautiful thing that you have ever suggested!” Sunny cried.

                “Why should I help you guys?”

                “We all have the same goal in mind: get Komatsu back. And if we have you: we’ll have a pair of eyes in the sky.”

                Brunch frowned, crossing his arms. Coco sighed. He didn’t look convinced at all.

                “It’d make Komatsu happy,” Toriko piqued. “He’d be smiling one of his big smiles when he sees us all together coming to get him.”

                Brunch leaned back; thinking for a moment, before he snapped his fingers. “Fine. But this is only to see Komatsu happy, got it, bastards.”

                Coco smiled. “Of course.”

                “Komatsu’s missing?”

                Coco cringed internally. Brunch yelped snapping his head back to look at the towering man behind him. “That is correct, Livebearer.” Coco confirmed, tensing.

                Livebearer stood still for a moment, as if he were a statue. “Who took him?” He drawled, his smile curling and his eyes squinting even harder.

                The air was thick as Coco took a gulp, holding his hand up to a growling Toriko. “Starjun.”

                “Hmm,” his movements were slow and strained. “I think I’ve heard of him before.” His finger tapped against his chin. “Yes, I remember. Komatsu mentioned him once or twice when we were cooking. A werewolf, right?”

                Coco nodded.

                “I’ll help you.” Livebearer stated, his hands flexing. “I’ll rip this Starun’s head right off.”

                “Ain’t ya just a Redcap?” Brunch poked at his arm, his back bulging again, this time inky black feathers poked through the bottom of his jacket. “If anyone is gonna kill him it’s me.”

                “Don’t get cocky, bastards.” Zebra sneered. “I’m goin’ to be the one to kill him. You two’ll get the left overs.”

                Coco heaved a heavy sigh as Brunch and Zebra began to throw insults at each other, Livebearer had slunk away from the two, anger radiating off of him. How did Komatsu deal with all of them?

                He felt a sliver of melancholy slip into his heart. They really weren’t anything without Komatsu. He perked when his phone buzzed. He quickly fished it out and looked at the ID. Teppei. “Hello?”

                “Hey!” Yosaku bellowed.

                Coco flinched away from the phone. He could hear Teppei struggling to get the phone back.

                “Shut up, kid, I’m doing business over here! Anyway, Coco! I’ve got some good news and some bad news.”

                “I had a feeling.”

                “Master, please, give me back the phone. You’re going to bust his eardrums out.” Came Teppei’s quiet protest.

                “So, bad news first: we can’t find where the kid went at all. He just vanished.”

Coco bit his lip, his stomach dropping, he barely noticed that all the racket had ceased.

                “ _But_ , here’s the good news, kid: I know a guy who might know where it is!”

                “Who?” Coco asked, he wished he wasn’t so hasty, but he had to know: if there was even a glimmer of a way to get Komatsu back- He was going to take it.

                “Your old man, Ichiryuu.”

                Coco blinked. “Ichiryuu?”

                “Yeah! He knows quite a bit about the Gourmet Corps!”

                Another wince. “Should I call him—?”

                “Don’t worry about it! I already did!”

                “Ah, thank you, Yosaku—”

                “Also, I’m sending Teppei over there.”

                “What?” Teppei asked, seemingly more confused than Coco was.

                “I like that kid. He makes good food. So you’re goin’ to get him back, dumbass!”

                “Y-yes, master!”

                Coco sighed, nodding. “Alright, thank you, Yosaku.”

                “Gyahaha! Just get the kid back!” Yosaku cackled before hanging up.

                Coco turned to them, beginning to open his mouth when suddenly Teppei was shoved out of thin air. “Ah, good morning.” He murmured, holding a hand up in a stiff wave. “I’m here to help save Komatsu.” His eyebrows creased and he began to babble. “What happened anyway? Did you guys fight Starjun? No, none of you have anything that would indicate that. I miss Komatsu. I really, really miss him. I hope he’s alright. I’ve heard stories about what Gourmet Corp do to their captives: gross stuff- _bad_ stuff.” His face suddenly fell into a piecing seriousness. “That’s why we need to get him back.”

                “Ah, thank you, Teppei,” Coco said, bewildered. He cleared his throat, turning to the rest. “Once we get the coordinates where Starjun took Komatsu we’ll need a plan.”

                “A plan? Why don’t we just kick all their asses? I’m pissed enough to take on an army of those bastards.” Brunch sneared, crossing his arms.

                “It’s not that easy, idiot!” Sunny snapped. “If Starjun took Komatsu like it was nothing- how strong do you think the others are?”

                Brunch frowned, but didn’t push the issue.

                “Teppei do you have the area?” Coco asked.

                Teppei shook his head. “Master didn’t tell me that.”

                “What?” Toriko cried. “Why not?”

                Teppei shrugged, “he said something about us getting extra help.”

                “Extra help?” Coco echoed.

                Sunny paled. “He can’t mean—”

                “That cocky _bastard_!” Zebra spat.

                 Toriko whined.

                Coco groaned. This was going to be a mess.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I have a question for you guys: should I make a Monkey King AU with Toriko? Don't worry, I'll still be working on this work, I'd just have another work for you guys to check out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
